


7:46 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Reverend Amos Howell recalled viewing Supergirl's grave earlier, he protected Martha Kent.





	7:46 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

After Reverend Amos Howell recalled viewing Supergirl's grave earlier, he protected Martha Kent from a Smallville villain.

THE END


End file.
